Totality
by beautiful-night
Summary: TRADUCCION: Varias historias de Eclipse escritas desde el punto de vista de Edward. Ultima actualizacion: Combustion espontanea.


_Esta es una __traducción__ del fic "Totality". La autora original es __**blondie AKA robin **__y podeis encontrar esta historia en su idioma original en w w w (dot) fanfiction (dot) net / s / 4113560 / 1 /Totality. Por supuesto, tengo el permiso de traducirla ;). Vuestros comentarios acerca de la traduccion y la historia son bienvenidos._

_Night_

_

* * *

  
_

_Notas de Autor:_

_Este es la escena del lado de Edward en la reunión en su habitación en eclipse (Capitulo 8: Genio, paginas 185-195). Mi historia esta dividida en 4 partes, y todas ellas están escritas, pero el resto están siendo pulidas. Las subiré en las semanas siguientes. De esa manera podrán disfrutar a Edward un poco mas... :-)_

_La parte uno toma lugar en la pagina 185. Bella esta dormida en la cama de Edward después de escapar del secuestro de Alice e ir a ver a Jacob. Jacob le acaba de decir que preferiría verla muerta que convertida en vampiro. Edward llega a casa después de un viaje de caza de dos días..._

_Muchas gracias a **psymom** y **MarcyJ **por su completa ayuda como betas – ¡son grandiosas!_

_Como siempre, todos los disclaimers de siempre aplican: Stephanie Meyer posee todas las cosas de twilight; ningún dinero esta siendo obtenido debido a este trabajo; y de ninguna manera se pretende violar los derechos de autor. El dialogo de eclipse esta copiado solo para dar exactitud. Gracias a Stephenie por crear a tan grandiosos personajes._

_Otra nota: Soy miembro del equipo de Suiza – No me desagrada Jacob, así que no se disgusten conmigo. Edward, por otra parte, tiene sus propias opiniones..._

_En palabras de Edward..._

* * *

**Parte 1**

La puerta se cerro sin hacer ruido tras de mi mientras entraba a mi cuarto oscurecido. Sostenía mi respiración – pues temía que Bella no estuviera aquí. El sonido de los latidos de su corazón me saludo mientras llegábamos a casa, así que era ridículo que aun estuviera tan temeroso. Aun así, no fue hasta que mi ojos se posaron sobre su encantador perfil, acurrucado obstinadamente sobre el sofá, que pude relajarme. Ella estaba a salvo.

Lentamente respire, permitiendo que su esencia me llenara. Mi garganta flameo con su dulce olor, pero con un fuerte esfuerzo pude poner ese sentimiento a un lado. Mi sed por su sangre era eclipsado por otros anhelos ahora, los cuales me obligaban a ejercer un nuevo y poco familiar control sobre mi mismo.

Ella lleno mis sentidos mientras escuchaba su respiración y los latidos de su corazón acompasados unos con otros. Me moví mas cerca. Su cara era tan tranquila, angelical. Me arrodille en el piso a su lado, sintiendo la suave briza de su respiración. Mi mano busco la suya automáticamente, pero me retraje. Había sido dos largos días en el bosque, y el ambiente aun se aferraba a mi como una gruesa segunda piel.

_  
Probablemente huelo como un **perro** para ella. _Mis dientes chasquearon ante la idea, y me congele. No se había despertado por el sonido; ni siquiera se había movido, afortunadamente. Trate de relajarme, pero la idea de que yo pudiera oler como esa asquerosa cosa... revolvía mi estomago y apreté el puño. Mire a mi Bella durmiente otra vez y respire profundamente. Alice me había mostrado cuan enfadada estaba Bella cuando volvió hoy – algo que el perro callejero le habido dicho o hecho le había disgustado._ Bien, espero que le odie. _Luego recordé que probablemente ella tendría el mismo cabreo contra mi, y que seguramente nos perdonaría a ambos.

Me puse de pie-sabiendo que era una falsa esperanza el que renunciara a su amigo, pero sonriendo de igual manera ante la idea- y luego fui hacia el armario para pillar un juego de ropa limpia. Con una ultima mirada a su hermoso y durmiente rostro, me dirigí al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

Una lamparilla dejada cerca del lavabo para el beneficio de Bella proveía mas que suficiente iluminación mientras me quitaba la ropa sobre el mostrador. Lentamente abrí la ducha, escuchando cuidadosamente para asegurarme de que no despertara a Bella. El ritmo de su respiración nunca vacilo mientras me deshacía de mi ropa y silenciosamente entraba a través del vidrio cerrado. La inclinación del agua cambio mientras se vertía sobre mi y nuevamente escuche para ver si el nuevo sonido interrumpía su sueño. ¿_Que si eso la despertaba?_ ¿Vendría para ver que era el sonido?

Mi mente se lleno con la imagen de Bella abriendo la puerta y encontrándome en la ducha totalmente desnudo. Había estado parado bajo la corriente de agua, de espaldas hacia la puerta, pero ahora me di la vuelta para encararía, previéndola parada ahí en la tenue luz. Mi falta de vergüenza me sorprendió – tal como la emoción que me lleno- el deseo. Yo _deseaba_ que ella me viera. A todo mi ser. Me imagine su reacción: el sonrojo, la realización, la lujuria...

_  
¿Se voltearía? No, ella nunca se ha ocultado ante mi vista._ Mi visión de Bella sonreiría mientras estuviera parada frente a mi, separada de mi por esta delgada hoja de vidrio. Ella miraria mi piel brillante, e imagine el asombro que llenaría sus ojos – y el amor. Sus manos me buscarían mientras caminara hacia mi...

_  
¡Detente! ¡Deja de alimentar tus fantasías!_, me regañe a mi mismo y me di la vuelta nuevamente, inclinando mi rostro hacia arriba en el agua. Trate de lavar esos pensamientos egoístas, sin éxito. Mis manos se volvieron puños mientras luchaba por un tipo diferente de control.

_  
Podría matarla – __**Querría**__ matarla_, me dije a mi mismo, empujando finalmente el deseo carnal de mi mente. Controlar esta hambre estaba siendo mas y mas difícil, y a diferencia de mi sed por su sangre, el anhelo que sentía por su contacto era mas fuerte cuando estaba lejos de ella. Aun ahora, con Bella a solo unos metros de distancia, me dolía el cuerpo. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, pille el jabón y rápidamente me enjabone.

En el fondo de mi mente podía escuchar otras reuniones que se daban en casa, casi arruinandome nuevamente. Afortunadamente, escuche a Jasper y Alice saliendo rumbo a los bosques. Privacidad era algo que ellos también valoraban-tal como la privacidad personal traía a Jasper un respiro del control constante que _el_ tenia que ejercer sobre sus emociones. Sufría tanto con su talento como yo con el mio.

Cogí el champo mientras trataba de desechar los pensamientos del resto de mi familia, pero aun así oía... Los celos ahora crecieron dentro de mi. Emmett y Rosalie se devoraban uno a otro; Carlisle y Esme dulcemente se volvían uno. Ellos no conocían limites a sus relaciones físicas. _Algún día yo también conoceré ese sentimiento_, me dijo una voz interna. Suspire mientras la imagen de Bella con ojos que igualaban a los míos aparecía nuevamente. Parecía no haber obstáculo para ese futuro, y mientras enjuagaba mi cabello sabia que yo lo deseaba tanto como lo hacia Bella.

Con una risa silenciosa baje la temperatura del agua tan fría como pudiera. _Una ducha fría..._ algo mas que no podía experimentar. Sonreí. El agua se volvió fría, pero yo percibía la temperatura de la misma manera en que los humanos percibían los colores. Era como si el agua hubiera cambiado de rojo a azul. Podía imaginar el comentario que Emmet querría añadir a esa elección de colores. Reí entre dientes y lentamente cerré el flujo de agua.

Cogí una toalla mientras salia y empece a secarme. Para mantener mi mente fuera de los aspectos físicos de la atracción de Bella, trate de centrarme en los recuerdos del viaje de caza. Encontrar mi presa favorita no me dio la satisfacción que hubiera esperado. Los pumas fueron muchos y estuvieron enfadados, haciéndolo un reto como siempre, pero estaba muy preocupado en volver a casa como para realmente disfrutar de la caza. Luego, cuando volvimos al coche esta tarde los mensajes estaban ahí... eran tres.

El primero era de Bella, y parpadee ante la furia en sus palabras. Su secuestro era para su propio bien, me dije a mi mismo, para protegerla. No me había preocupado _demasiado_ en el mensaje – 'deslumbrarla' sin importar su furia era un reto que estaba buscando, y una sonrisa cruzo mis labios mientras buscaba mi ropa.

Luego estaba el segundo mensaje. Aun ahora temblaba de miedo e ira por el recuerdo, casi rompiendo el botón de mis vaqueros mientras los abrochaba. "Se ha ido con el perro – No he podido detenerla. Lo siento tanto Edward" Alice había dicho suavemente. Para ser humana, Bella tenia un misterioso talento para eludir las mejoradas habilidades de mi familia. Tome un largo y lento respiro y aleje ese recuerdo de mi mente mientras cogía una camiseta limpia.

El tercer mensaje fue el que me detuvo de perder por completo la cabeza. "Esta de vuelta y esta bien, Edward. Incluso creo que esta molesta con el perro. No necesitas preocuparte". La voz de Alice era relajada ahora, y yo había sido capaz de ejercer calma antes de que Carlisle o mis hermanos se preocuparan. Solo Jasper había sentido mi pánico temporal, pero no dijo nada. Solo asintió cuando sintió el alivio que sentí después del tercer mensaje.

Ahora estaba en casa, y ella estaba solo a unos metros de distancia. Un peine paso rápido por mi cabello húmedo, y ya estaba de camino hacia la puerta de mi bella durmiente...

Bella se había movido ligeramente, rodando sobre el sofá mientras yo me bañaba. Me acerque lentamente, asombrándome de cuan hermosa se veía por detrás. Su cabello enredado se derramaba sobre el borde del sofá, casi tocando el suelo, dejando su suave cuello y hombro expuesto. El pesado edredón camuflaba su cuerpo, pero la idea de su calor encapsulado en tan pequeño paquete era seductor.

Nuevamente me arrodille a su lado, recorriendo suavemente un dedo a través de su pelo castaño. Me incline e inspire profundamente. No había ni una pista del perro sobre ella, afortunadamente. Me apoye sobre mis talones mientras la imagen de el tocándola, incluso inocentemente, ataco mi mente con odio. Sabia que el la amaba, y yo deseaba matarle por eso - lenta, dolorosamente. Ya sea un perro o un chico, quería hacerle pedazos miembro por miembro y escuchar sus gritos mientras su miserable sangre se derramaba, ensuciando el suelo alrededor de su cadáver de animal roto...

Lleve mi mano a mi rostro ahora, tratando de ocultar estas emociones de mi dormido amor. No había manera de que hiciera tales pensamientos atroces -no mientras Bella se preocupara por el. Ya le había causado casi la misma tortura cuando me fui, y esto solo era una prueba de la penitencia por la cual le había hecho pasar. El hecho de que ella _quería_ estar con el era suficiente castigo; aun yo podia ver la ironía mientras la agonía del arrepentimiento pasaba a través de mi.

Recordé sus palabras - ¿Era este odio la natural animosidad entre enemigos mortales, o era mas - era _celos_? Mi mente respondió primero -por supuesto que era el orden natural. El era una amenaza para mi existencia y para la seguridad de Bella, y nada era mas importante para mi que ella. Luego mi corazón respondió con un grito - _ELLA ES MIA, sera MIA, tanto como viva_ ... y jadee. La fuerza de los celos me tomo por sorpresa.

Mis dedos masajearon el puente de mi nariz mientras trataba de evitar estos sentimientos y decidía que hacer. Bella había sido muy clara en que solo sentía amistad hacia.... Jacob. Su nombre quemaba mi mente con celos nuevamente y luche por controlarme a mi mismo. ¿Como podía este chucho, este _niño_, tener tal efecto sobre mi? Era casi cien años mayor; sus juveniles afectos por ella no eran nada comparados con la profundidad de mi amor, y Bella lo sabia. Y aun asi ella ansiaba su compañía; se ponía en peligro para conseguirla. La sucia moto en la cochera era testigo de cuan imprudente podía ser.

Ella juraba que estaba a salvo con el. ¿Confiaba mas en ella de lo que le odiaba a el? Ella había pasado mucho tiempo con el antes... El pesar me golpeo nuevamente, recordando el tiempo que estuvimos separados. Suspire calladamente. Esto era mi culpa -todo. Le había dado la oportunidad de ganarla; empujándola literalmente hacia el pensando estúpidamente que podía simplemente borrarme de su vida. No había nada que pudiera hacer por el pasado, solo por el futuro. ¿Que iba a hacer con Jacob Black?

Mi mente continuo masticando el dilema mientras me ponia de pie y miraba la cama, despojada de su cubrecama. No pude evitar el reírme disimuladamente de Bella ahora: era tan obstinada al rechazar nuevamente otro de mis obsequios – aun si eso significaba pasar una noche incomoda en el sofá. Estaría enfadada cuando despierte- hmmm, ¿Cual seria la manera mas rápida de ganar su perdón?

Sonriendo para mi mismo, cuidadosamente acune a Bella en mis brazos. Su calor impregno mi piel y su cercanía me lleno de euforia. Nuevamente inspire aire, sintiendo la fuerza de su sangre pero abranzandola. _Ella ES mía..._

_

* * *

_

A/N: ¿Que les parece? ¡Me encantan sus reviews!


End file.
